


Secuestrado

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Amor no Correspondido, Bottom Bucky, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Howard Bottom, Howard Pov, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Howard Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OCC - Freeform, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, howard stark feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard Stark fue Secuestrado por el cráneo rojo cuando. Bucky/Howard, mal resumen lo admito</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secuestrado

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic de Bucky/Howard espero que les guste
> 
> Advertencia: Estos personajes no son míos sino de Stan Lee, Marvel y Disney solo la trama es mia.

Howard Pov

No puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sólo a mí se me ocurre decir estas estupideces.

Que yo, Howard Stark, haya confesado sus sentimientos amorosos al Capitán América, mejor conocido como Steve Rogers, no, y lo peor de todo es que me dirigió una mirada enojada. Lo sabia desde el día en que lo conocí: el jamás se fijaría en mí. Qué estúpido soy, y más por que ahora me encontraba en un lugar que no me esperaba: la guarida del cráneo rojo, atado a una cama, desnudo y amordazado, esperando a que llegara mi captor para saber qué quería hacer conmigo. Aunque… como me encuentro, ya sé lo que me va a hacer. Y sólo de pensarlo me dan ganas de matarme: primero muerto al que alguien me viole.

No sé por qué le confesé a Steve que lo amaba. Quizás por que ya no podía más; ya no podía esconder ese sentimiento cuando estaba cerca de él.

Sí, puede ser por eso. Sólo espero que algún día me perdone y que no me odie por decirle que lo amaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé pensando en mi amor imposible que no vi que entró el cráneo rojo, sonriéndome con maldad, eso hizo que se me erizara la piel. Espero que alguien se dé cuenta de que estoy desaparecido.

— Vaya, vaya si capturé nada más y nada menos que al gran multimillonario Howard Stark, ¿qué se siente estar en mi merced? — preguntó con superioridad.

— Mmmmmphhhhh — traté de hablar con la mordaza, pero no podía porque me la amarró muy fuerte.

— No te esfuerces en hablar o tratar desatarte, ahora es usted mío, Sr. Stark y voy a hacerlo MÍO, nadie lo podrá rescatar — dijo burlón, y yo sólo lo miro con terror en mis ojos; jamás pensé que acabaría en esta situación. Sólo espero que Steve me rescate, no me importa si él no me corresponde, sólo quiero salir a salvo antes de que ocurra una tragedia.

Veo cómo de pronto se quita toda su ropa para después subirse encima de mí. Yo forcejeo con las cuerdas sin éxito. Noto cómo empieza a besarme en todo mi cuerpo y yo trato de que no me salgan las lágrimas de mis ojos, pero es inevitable, ya que cuando metió su polla en mi entrada, me sacó las lágrimas. Yo sólo veía asustado de cómo me follaba tan fuertemente, hasta sentía que la sangre me salía en mi entrada. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo follándome, hasta que por fin se corrió, y yo solo lo miro con ojos llenos de lágrimas, como se salía de mí y me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y yo lo único que quería es morirme.

— Al fin te hice mío, siempre quise hacerte mío y al fin lo cumplí. Debes estar agradecido de que yo te deseo, Sr. Stark — dijo, riéndose de mí, yo sólo cierro los ojos para no verlo. De pronto escucho una explosión y eso hizo que abriera los ojos como platos, para ver que allí estaba el Capitán América y su amigo que no sabía muy bien cómo se llamaba. Veo cómo combaten con el cráneo rojo y yo solo espero que no dañen mucho a Steve, me siento muy cansado, cierro los ojos para caer en la oscuridad, lo último que veo es que el compañero de Steve se acerca a mí y me mira con preocupación en el rostro, después de eso caí en el mundo de Morfeo.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente hasta que desperté sobresaltado al tener la pesadilla de mi violación, cuando me tranquilizo veo que me encuentro en una habitación amueblada, y que hay una mesa llena de fotos familiares, y yo sólo miro confundido. ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?, trato de pararme y no puedo evitar que gemidos de dolor salieran de mi boca, pero aún así me levanto de la cama, trato de moverme despacio, para no lastimarme más y me dirijo directamente a la mesa de fotografías y veo que son del amigo de Steve, entonces estaría en su casa pero, ¿por qué?, en eso escucho sonidos afuera del cuarto y me dirijo a ellos, pero me detengo frente a una puerta, de donde se escuchaban las voces adentro.

— No entiendo por qué no lo quieres, él te ama Steve, por el amor de dios — dijo la voz de un hombre seguro que el amigo de Rogers.

— Porque tengo una esposa, además nunca me han gustado los hombres y mucho menos al Sr. Stark que es un manipulador, aparte de que fue violado, jamás me fijaría en alguien como él — dijo Steve y eso hizo que se me rompiera el corazón al saber que Steve no se fijaría en mi, jamás pensé que fuera un manipulador, aunque entiendo por qué no quiera andar conmigo y más por que acabé violado por el tipo que me secuestró.

— Steve no puedo creer que discrimines alguien que haya sido violado, no te reconozco — contestó el otro y yo trato de que no se me salgan las lágrimas de mis ojos.

— Ay, claro. Sólo porque tú estás enamorado de él, ¿o es que sólo sientes lastima por el Sr. Stark y dices que estás prendado de él? — contestó Steve y yo sólo abro los ojos como platos al saber que el amigo de Rogers está enamorado de mí.

—Yo sí amo a Howard de verdad, y no me importa que fuera violado yo lo amo y me duele que él ni me conoce siquiera y aún así yo quiero que él sea feliz contigo, aunque claro tú no lo quieres, por favor Steve vete de mi casa, tengo que cuidar al Sr. Stark hasta que despierte aunque siento que estos momento ya lo esta y debe estar confundido — dijo él, yo lo único que hago es llegar rápido al cuarto y acostarme antes de que descubran que escuché su conversación, cuando llego me acuesto, no sin antes proferir gemidos de dolor.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Steve no me quiere, bueno eso no es una novedad, lo que sí me sorprendió fue que el amigo de él está enamorado de mí, y ni siquiera nos conocemos. Eso hace que mi corazón se acelere un poco al saber que alguien sí se interesaba por mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó mientras estaba pensando, hasta que escuché los pasos de esa persona y entraba la habitación y ahora que veo al amigo de Rogers sé que es muy guapo. Tiene el cabello corto negro como la noche, y qué decir sus ojos azules-grises, me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin darme cuenta me sonrojo.

— Qué bueno que despertaste Sr. Stark, mi nombre es James Barnes, pero me dicen Bucky es un placer a ver que estés despierto — dijo James con esa sonrisa que hacía que me sintiera en paz.

— Gracias Sr. Barnes, ¿en donde me encuentro? — pregunté aunque ya sabía bien en dónde me encontraba.

— Estás en mi casa Sr. Stark, el capitán Rogers y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor era que yo te atendiera a que fueras a un hospital — me contesto James sin quitar esa sonrisa, y yo sólo aguanto las ganas de llorar por mencionar a Steve.

— Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero lo mejor es que me vaya para no molestar más en tu casa y no molestar a Steve — contesté triste y al mismo modo que iba a ser James si de verdad me ama.

— No es una molestia en absoluto, es más así nos hacemos compañía, Steve y yo ya no somos amigos y la verdad yo creo que jamás lo fuimos — dijo yo solo abrí los ojos más de la cuenta y de pronto sentí culpabilidad al saber que quizás por mi culpa dejaron de ser amigos.

— ¿Por qué crees que no eran verdaderos amigos? — pregunté tímidamente. Veo cómo Barnes se sienta en una silla a lado mío de la cama y me tiende un plato de sopa, no me había dado cuenta que él había traído algo de comer.

— Porque yo no soporto a las personas, que maltratan a otras personas, mucho menos a las que son débiles, Steve hizo algo que no me gusto, disculpa mi forma de hablarle, es sólo que el capitán Rogers me hizo enojar, pero lo mejor es que comas, debes de tener hambre — me dijo Bucky tratando de tranquilizarse, yo sólo asiento y comienzo a comer la sopa, entonces lo que había escuchado fue lo que destruyó su amistad me sentía muy culpable, de pronto se me fue el apetito, y deje el plato de la sopa a lado — ¿Sr. Stark se siente bien? — me preguntó preocupado.

— Sí, es sólo que se me fue el apetito — conteste mientras me daba vuelta sin gemir de dolor.

— Quizás lo que necesitas es descansar. En cuando te despiertes te sentirás mejor — dijo James, escucho que se paraba de la silla y se llevaba los platos dejándome solo, cuando escucho los pasos lejos, dejo salir las lágrimas, me sentía muy culpable de que Barnes y Rogers perdieran su amistad por mí, jamás me perdonaré por lo que hice, me quedo dormido con las lágrimas en los ojos pensando en qué me va a ocurrir ahora.

Cuando despierto veo que James estaba en la silla leyendo un libro, no sé cuánto tiempo veo que esta leyendo hasta que de repente cierra el libro y me mira tranquilo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Sr. Stark? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? — me preguntó dejando el libro en la mesa.

— Sí, gracias, pero me puedes decir Howard — contesté con voz ronca, veo cómo la mano de Barnes va hasta la mesa y agarra un vaso de agua y me lo dio a beber cuando me la tomé lo dejo en su lugar y me sonríe.

— Sólo si tú me dice James o Bucky, ¿es un trato? — contestó dedicándome una sonrisa, no sé qué me vio él para que se enamorara de mí.

— Está bien James — dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Bueno, Howard, dime cómo fue que te capturaron, no me digas si no quieres, lo menos que quiero es que recuerdes lo que te pasó — dijo James mirándome preocupado.

— No, está bien James, no me acuerdo mucho de cuando me capturaron sólo se que fui a beber a un bar y al día siguiente estaba en la guarida del cráneo rojo —dije tratando de no recordar lo que paso allí.

— ¿Por qué fuiste a beber? — me pregunto, mirándome con una preocupación en la mirada, aunque el debe de saber la razón, aun asi lo diré.

— Porque necesitaba desahogarme de que no soy correspondido en el amor —confesé sintiendo cómo las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer, miro cómo James se para de la silla y viene directo a mí y me abraza con suavidad y yo me dejo a ser, dejando mi cabeza en su pecho.

— No te mereces a alguien que te maltrate de esa manera, Howard. Esa persona no vale la pena, ese sujeto sólo te dañará más — me contesto Bucky acariciando mi cabello con suavidad.

—Lo sé, Bucky, pero no puedo evitar haberme enamorado de el — dije con voz triste, siento que me oprime más contra su cuerpo.

—Te juro que yo haré lo que sea necesario para que te olvides de él, ahora descansa otro poco más que debes reponer fuerzas — dijo. Yo sólo asiento, quizás Bucky me podrá ayudar a olvidarme de Steve. Después de todo él sí me quiere y creo que sí le voy a dar esa oportunidad a Bucky.

Con esos pensamientos en mente me quedo dormido en sus fuertes brazos.

Bucky Pov

Me dolía mucho verlo así de destrozado, tan roto, si Steve y yo hubiéramos llegado antes Howard no hubiera pasado por esto, además todo lo que pasó es culpa de Steve. Si él no le hubiera dicho eso a Stark, éste no hubiera ido a beber y jamás hubiera sido secuestrado por el Cráneo Rojo, pero si no hubiera pasado, Howard no hubiera estado aquí conmigo.

Qué egoísta sonó eso.

Pero es que yo estoy enamorado de él, aunque sé que él jamás me va amar como yo lo hago ya que el esta enamorado de Steve. Sé que él nos escuchó hablar hace rato, lo sé por que vi esa mirada de dolor y además porque escuché sus pasos. Por eso no dejaré que nadie toque a Howard, lucharé contra quien sea para que no vuelvan a lastimar al amor de mi vida. Incluso cuando sé que nunca me corresponderá.

No sé por cuánto tiempo miré a Howard durmiendo en mis brazos, hasta que siento que se revolvía entre mis brazos gritando por la violación que pasó, y a mí me dolía verlo así: vulnerable y roto, y además yo estaba furioso por ver cómo el cráneo rojo dañó mucho a Howard.

—Tranquilo, Howard, estás a salvo no dejaré que alguien te haga daño de nuevo — le susurré en su oreja tratando de tranquilizarlo, y veo que funciona. Ya que se tranquilizó en mis brazos y ocultó su cabeza en mi pecho, eso hizo que suspirara de alivio, al ver que sí logré tranquilizarlo. Lo veo unos minutos más antes de caer al mundo de Morfeo soñando con el amor de mi vida.

No sé por cuanto tiempo me quede dormido hasta que sentí una mano acariciando mi cabello con suavidad, ese toque hizo que abriera los ojos y lo primero que veo son unos ojos marrones mirándome como si fuera un trofeo y yo sólo ignoro el calor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo.

— Buenos días Bucky, ¿dormiste bien? — me preguntó Howard, que me miraba como si me quisiera comer. Y yo me pongo algo nervioso, jamás había visto a Howard de esta manera.

— Muy… bien… ¿y…tú…cómo… dormiste? — tartamudeo y veo como Howard me da una sonrisa.

— De maravilla, Bucky, por cierto no me había dado cuenta de que te ves muy hermoso cuando duermes y cuando estás despierto — me dijo y yo sin darme cuenta ya estoy sonrojado y cierta parte de mi cuerpo ya me dolía, veo cómo Howard me sigue sonriendo con esa hermosa sonrisa en su cara, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo con Howard ayer estaba roto y hoy parece ser un nuevo hombre.

— Gracias, al parecer ya estás mejor — contesté sin tartamudear, veo cómo se acerca su cara a la mía y yo siento que me sonrojo a no más poder, nunca me esperé que Howard estuviera a centímetros de mi boca.

— Mucho mejor — me contestó antes de sentir sus labios en los míos, y por Dios se sentía de maravilla tener esos labios en los míos, no podía creer que Howard Stark me estaba besando yo sentía que mi corazón estallaría de felicidad, al saber que me estaba besando el amor de mi vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire y nos veíamos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Debo de estar soñando, esto jamás sucedería cuando estoy despierto —contesté en voz alta, mientras que veo cómo la sonrisa de Howard se hacía más grande si es posible.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estas soñando? — me contestó y de repente aprieta levemente mi polla provocando que me salieran gemidos de placer — Por esos deliciosos gemidos diría que estas cien por ciento despierto — siguió diciendo, mientras me volvía a besar y yo le correspondo, pero no por mucho cuando me separo veo que me mira sorprendido.

— ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿por qué de repente me besas?, no es que me queje, pero yo sé que tú estás enamorado de Steve — contesté confundido y con un poco de tristeza en el rostro ya que sabía que él nunca me amaría como yo estoy enamorado de él, veo cómo el me miraba inquieto pensando en que respuesta me daría.

— Pues es para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, aparte tienes razón tengo que empezar dejar de amar a Steve, sólo amarlo más hace que me lastime más, y eso no es lo que quiero, solo quiero ser feliz y estoy seguro que contigo de seguro seré feliz y sé que tú no me dañarías ya que se que tú estás enamorado de mí, no sé en qué te fijaste para quedar enamorado de mí, pero sé que tú me enseñarás lo que es amar de verdad, ¿qué me dices Bucky me darás la oportunidad de hacerte feliz y ser feliz yo también? — me respondió yo lo miro en estado de Shock, no podía creer que Howard me haya dicho eso. Una parte de mí decía que no, que yo acabaría herido al saber que Howard sólo me utilizaría para olvidar a Steve, pero la otra parte me dice que sí, es que yo amo con locura a Howard y dudo que deje de hacerlo, desde que lo conocí sabía que estaba perdido por ver a ese hombre multimillonario de pelo negro y esos hermosos ojos marrones.

No sé cuánto tiempo pensé en ello que no sentí la mirada de Howard mirándome con una preocupación en su rostro y yo confundido le respondo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Howard, por qué me miras así? — pregunté algo nervioso por su mirada.

—No me has respondido lo que te dije, no quieres intentar y sabes si lo nuestro funcionaria, sé que piensas de que te puedo utilizar para olvidarme de Steve, pero te aseguro que jamás te dañaría, eres como un ángel que me rescató del cráneo rojo y estoy seguro que tú fuiste quien me curó las heridas que ese monstruo me hizo — eso último me hizo sonrojarme, porque era verdad yo tuve que curarle las heridas y lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario, sólo para calmarle el dolor —. Por eso te aseguro que jamás te haría daño, yo me mataría si alguien te lastimara, pero sólo tienes que confiar en mí, James Barnes, que yo no te causaría dolor eso te lo aseguro como que dejo de llamarme Howard Stark, ¿qué me dices ahora, me das una oportunidad para hacerte feliz? — termino de decir y yo lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, nunca pensé que Howard me diría esas cosas eso hizo que mi corazón saltara de felicidad yo lo único que hago es abrazarlo con fuerza.

— Si acepto que me hagas feliz, pero ¿estás seguro que soy la persona indicada para hacerte feliz? — contesté temerosamente, no muy seguro de que sería el hombre ideal para el gran multimillonario Howard Stark.

De pronto él se separa del abrazo y me mira como si me hubiera transformado en otra persona.

— Por supuesto que eres esa persona, cómo puedes dudar en eso, Bucky — me preguntó, mirándome atónito.

— Es que tú eres un multimillonario y yo sólo soy pobre yo creo que no te podría hacer feliz — contesté avergonzado, hace rato pensé que sí lo iba ser feliz, pero me di cuenta de que él es una persona con mucho dinero y que yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle, veo cómo de pronto sus manos agarran mi cara y hacen que lo mire y veo que está muy serio, yo sólo lo miro sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso, Bucky?, no me importa que seas pobre o rico, tú eres una buena persona, tú me rescataste del Cráneo rojo, curaste mis heridas cuando el bastardo me violó, has estado cuidando de mi cuando nadie más lo hizo, me defendiste de Steve cuando escuché por accidente su conversación y que hizo que perdieras su amistad con él por mí, eres una persona extraordinaria James Barnes, y yo de veras estoy muy agradecido de todo lo que hiciste por mí y ni siquiera nos conocíamos, pero me alegro de conocerte, porque me cambiaste la vida Bucky y no cambiaría la forma en que nos conocimos, claro excepto de que ese monstro me violó, por eso quiero agradecerte y me creerás loco, pero creo que también me estoy empezando enamorar de ti — termino decir y yo ya sólo lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo que me dijo. Jamás pensé en mi vida que Howard Stark me haya dicho esto y sobre todo, empezando a enamorarse de mí, debo estar soñando, pero sé que es real, Howard me dedica una sonrisa y me limpia las lágrimas, mientras me da un leve beso.

— ¿De verdad te estás empezando a enamorar de mí? — pregunté con voz rota, veo cómo Howard se acerca más a mí y me abraza, para después darme otro beso pero esta vez más largo y yo le correspondo.

— Por supuesto que sí, Bucky — me contestó con esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, yo le imito y comienzo a besarlo y él me corresponde enseguida y hace que me acueste en la cama yo me dejo hacer con una sonrisa en el rostro —– Quiero hacerte mío, ¿me dejarías hacerte el amor, James? — me pregunto y yo me sonrojo de tal manera de que puedo competir contra una manzana por el primer lugar.

— ¿Pero estás seguro? ya que acabas de salir de una experiencia traumática ¿seguro quieres hacerlo? — contesté esperando no tocar un punto sensible en él, pero veo cómo Howard me sonríe y me vuelve a besar.

— Por supuesto que sí, Bucky, además yo pienso hacerte el amor, ¿es que no quieres? — me siguió contestando llevando sus labios a mi lóbulo y chupándolo suavemente haciendo que sacara gemidos de placer.

— Sí quiero que me hagas tuyo Howard, sólo quiero ser tuyo — contesté jadeando de placer, veo cómo Howard me sonríe, mientras me vuelve a besar y yo le correspondo con emoción, siento cómo me quita mi ropa con delicadeza, mientras que yo lo miro con amor en los ojos, jamás pensé que estaría así con el amor de mi vida a punto de hacer el amor.

Este será el mejor día en mi vida, veo cómo el empieza a quitarse la ropa que le puse desde que lo traje aquí, y ahora sí tuve el placer de verlo bien desnudo y yo sólo lo miro embobado.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Bucky? — dijo yo solo asiento sonrojado — Porque todo lo que ves ahora es tuyo, James, todo tuyo — dijo con voz sensual y eso hizo que mi miembro creciera más por sus palabras — Al parecer alguien de aquí necesita mucha atención — dijo burlándose de mí, yo iba a replicar, pero las palabras se fueron de mi boca cuando Howard me empezó a chupar mi pene y eso hizo que salieran gemidos de placer.

— Oh… por… Dios…Howard… — decía tartamudeando se sentía de maravilla tener esa boca en mi polla, no pensé que fuera tan bueno dando mamadas, veo como me mira y presiento que está riéndose en su mente por mi reacción, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que separo su boca de mi miembro y yo sólo lo miro enojado y él me sonríe con malicia en su rostro.

— Qué sucede Bucky por que tan enojado, tranquilo que ya vendrá la mejor parte — dijo burlón y en eso me vuele a besar en un corto beso, para después separar su boca e introduce un dedo en mi boca y yo lo chupo cómo si fuera un dulce, no sé cuánto se lo chupé hasta que lo sacó y lo dirigió hasta mi entrada, lentamente comienza a introducirlo y yo gimo de dolor.

— Duele — dije con dolor, mientras llevaba mis manos a su espalda, veo cómo Howard acerca su boca en la mía y me besa yo lo correspondo olvidando el dolor que sentía.

No sé cuánto tiempo movió su dedo hasta tocar un punto que hizo que gimiera en su boca y tuve que separarme para gemir libremente — Ohh… más…Howard… no… pares — contesté gritando de placer veo cómo Howard se ríe y asiente, mientras seguía moviendo ese maravilloso dedo.

No sé cuándo fue que movió su dedo dentro de mí, hasta que lo sacó y yo sólo lo miro con cara dolida, veo como él sonríe más si es posible.

— No te pongas triste, Bucky, ya vendrá la mejor parte, ¿confías en mí? — me preguntó mientras veía que sacaba un lubricante en el cajón de la mesa, y se empieza a untarse en su miembro.

— Sí, Howard confío en ti, siempre lo haré — confesé y él me ve sonriendo mientras me vuelve a besar, yo le correspondo, no me doy cuenta cuando se introduce adentro de mí y eso hace que salgan gemidos de dolor y que clave mis uñas en su espalda.

— Tranquilo amor ese dolor ya va a pasar y ya verás que lo disfrutarás — me contestó y yo sólo lo miro atónito por lo que me dijo.

Me llamo "amor".

Veo cómo comienza a moverse con lentitud, hasta que escucha mis gemidos de placer que comienza a moverse más rápido, yo para ese entonces estaba gimiendo como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, ya que Howard Stark era la primera persona que me hacia el amor y es increíble la manera de cómo me lo hace.

— ¿Te gusta Bucky, te fascina cómo te hago el amor? — me dijo susurrando en mi oído y yo sólo asiento la cabeza —. Eres tan deliciosamente estrecho James ya quiero ver cómo te corres mi amor — siguió diciendo y eso hizo que gimiera de placer por sus palabras —. Te amo, James Bucky Barnes y creo que lo haré para siempre — terminó de decir y con esas palabras comienzo a correrme en su pecho gritando su nombre, siento que él también se corre por que siento su semen en mi interior, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que Howard se retiró de mi interior y ser acostó a lado de la cama arrastrándome con él e hizo que acostara mi cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿Te encantó lo que te hice, Bucky? — me preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Claro que sí, Howard, pero tú ¿no te lastimaste por lo que pasó? — pregunté preocupado, dándome cuenta de lo que me hizo podría abrir sus heridas.

— No, Bucky, sólo un poco, pero valió la pena por verte gemir de esa manera amor — me contesto y yo solo me sonrojo a no más poder —. Creo que es hora de descansar ya que ambos acabamos rendidos, ¿no te parece amor? — siguió diciendo y en eso me doy cuenta que ya tenía los ojos cerrados de cansancio.

— Te amo, Howard Stark — dije ente soñoliento, mientas siento que sus brazos me abrazan más a él.

— Yo también te amo Bucky Barnes, y gracias por amarme, a pesar de que yo amaba a Steve tú querías mi felicidad sobre la tuya, jamás estaré eternamente agradecido en conocerte a pesar de las circunstancias — dijo y eso hizo que sacara una sonrisa en el rostro. Nunca me imaginé que el multimillonario Howard Stark se haya enamorado de mí, y siempre estaré agradecido a Dios por ponerme a un hombre como él en mi camino con esas palabras me quedo dormido en sus brazos, soñando en que deparará mi futuro junto a él.

Howard Pov

Veo con una sonrisa en mi rostro cómo Bucky se queda dormido en mis brazos y yo no puedo creer que después de lo que me pasó fuera un hombre muy afortunado al conocer al ser que me rescató del cráneo rojo, que me cuido y me curó de mis heridas y me hizo olvidarme de Steve Rogers, jamás en mis más profundos sueños pensé enamórame del que fue el amigo de Steve, pero no me arrepiento de nada, sé que ahora sí podre ser feliz a lado de Bucky, y que yo sé que lograré hacerle feliz, más que nada él se merece ser feliz, después de todo lo que él tuvo que pasar en su pasado.

Le doy un beso en la frente y con eso caigo al mundo de Morfeo, soñando con mi salvador y con el amor de mi vida: James Bucky Barnes.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado la historia.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
